Lovers Death
by WhiteAngelP
Summary: Short Story: Serenity's and Endymion's death


"Lover's Death"  
  
I lay dead, next to my love. Blood dripping from our chests, pain consuming our bodies, it all happened so fast. As fast as it happened it will end. I feel death coming for me. The night was young. The ballroom was beautiful; lights shinning upon the people; flowers bordered the room. People dancing to the beautiful music, each note enters your ears as shear bliss of happiness. Women dressed in gowns more beautiful then the morning sun. Men dressed in tuxedos as dark as the night. Guards at the doors making sure that the peace in the room would not be disturbed. Then, all of a sudden, the music stopped. Everyone stopped and looked towards the main doors, awaiting the entrance of my mother and I. The announcer, announced our arrival. My mother entered the ballroom with grace, and elegance. Her silky white gown, more beautiful then any other gown in the room, with it's long flowing sleeves and gold outlined waist. The gown fit her like a second skin. She descended the stairs looking as an Angel, who came from Heaven. My mother was a beauty, and all the people looked at her with pride for this was their queen. Finally, my mother came to the thrown and took her seat waiting for me to enter. I have done this so many times, yet I fear going down those stairs. I took my last breath before I enter the room. I slowly made my way towards the stairs; my heals clicking on the marble floor. Fear overtook. So many people looking just at me. I placed one hand on the marble railing and slowly descend the stairs. My golden hair trails behind me, with my white and silver gown. It was a beautiful gown, similar to my mothers only mine did not have any sleeves and instead of gold on my gown I had silver. My eyes wondered the room and I saw my mother smile at me. Her smile gave me strength, and fear slowly left my body. I tried to make my entrance as graceful and elegant as I could. Taking my last step, I was off the stairs. I stopped and smiled. As I was about to walk towards my mother, a gloved hand touched my own. I turn around to see who the owner of the hand was; there stood a handsome man with black hair and a white mask. Confusion overtook my blue eyes. He bowed down, slowly kissed my hand, and asked for a dance. I, for an unknown reason, agreed and easily gave my first dance away. He took my hand and we walked towards the dance floor. People moved out, forming an unknown path towards the center of the dance floor. As we arrived, the music started to play. The melody filled my ears and calmed my nerves, for I did not even know who this man is. I feared him, I had a feeling that this would be the end of me. We started to dance. Our movements perfect, we danced as though we were one. Our movements were decided by the music; not once did we miss a beat or a step. In my life, I had never felt so fitted, and so perfect with a man, and I did not even know his name. After a minute, people started to dance themselves. I decided to be the first to speak. I asked him what his name was. In a deep voice he answered Endymion. I smile, for now I knew who this stranger was. He smiles at me mockingly as he sees realization hit me. Just as my smile came, it went. I was worried. He had been banned from the palace and if he got caught, he would be banished from the land. I could not stand for that. I asked him what he was doing taking such high risks. He did not answer in words but gave me a quick kiss. I could not stay in the ballroom or mass hysteria would begin. I took his hand and walk out into the garden. The garden was nothing but amazing. A fountain in the middle of it, was surrounded by red, pink, and white roses. We went and took a seat at a stone bench near the fountain. Before I get a word out, he kisses me again only this time, it was not so quick. It was a kiss filled with passion and love; it was also given as though it was the last. I responded with just as much love and passion. We stopped to get air when turned to tell me that his kingdom had been attacked. While he was travailing to my castle. He looked at the floor saddened, and told me that his father had been overthrown and killed, and so had his mother. I try my best to comfort him. He looked straight into my eyes. Time seemed to slow down as he said the words that I have never wanted to hear. "They will attack your home too, Serenity". I closed my eyes, for I'd never wanted to witness a war or death. Then, he bowed his head once more and said that there was a slim chance of winning, and he thought my mother also knew that. He told me that he would protect me until he died, but I did not want to hear of the word "death". I closed my eyes as a crystal tear fell down my face. The minute it touched the ground, a big explosion came from the ballroom. I cried out in fear! Endymion grabbed my arm and we ran off. As we reached the ballroom, I saw soldiers fighting each other, and then I saw my mother on the floor dead, killed by a women in a red dress. I had heard of her before. She was Beryl, someone everyone dreaded and feared, for she was pure evil. She saw Endymion and I; all of a sudden, we were grasped from behind. Slowly she made her way towards us. She smiled, then told me how much fun it was to kill my mother and that it will be twice as fun to kill me. Hatred consumes my body, for I have lost one of the people closest to my heart and I would not be satisfied until I avenge my mother's death. She turned to Endymion and smiled, telling him that he should leave me and rule by her side. He spat at her feet and told her that he would rather get eaten alive. Anger filled her brown eyes. She had not gotten what she'd wanted, so she looked at me and said "For that alone, Prince, you will watch me kill your princess!" Fear came to his eyes. He struggled, and freed himself from the guards' arms, and ran towards me as she was about to strike me with her blade. I screamed for him to stop, but it was to late. It had already entered his body, and he dropped to the ground motionless. Everyone in the room was shocked. The man holding me loosened his grip, and I dropped to the floor, crying. She just laughed. I could not handle it anymore. I turned around and looked at the man behind me, I grabbed his sword, turned, and ran with all my hate spilling, towards Beryl. Before she could scream for help I plunged the sword deep into her chest and twisted to release all the hatred I'd had for the woman. She dropped to the floor, unknown to me, she herself had drawn a sword, and had plunged it into me. I did not run. I accepted the death for I already lost all that was dear to me. I dropped to the floor, and with the strength I had left crawled to Endymion. I lay next to him and I could feel him breathing, but just barley. He was leaving the Earth, and leaving me. He turned around and looked at me with a small smile on his lips. He told me that he was sorry that he had failed to protect me. I smiled and told him that I would rather die then live without him. I now known that I only have a few more seconds left. I hold onto Endymion's hand and I close my eyes, as death falls upon us both.  
The End 


End file.
